


Pin Here

by rarepairsinmycup



Series: Plum Blossoms [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Established Relationship, Inspired by Photography, M/M, Nonsense, Polyamory, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Byakuya and Renji come up with their own fun while Rukia is away.





	Pin Here

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Byakuya intends on plotting full revenge once his bruised ego settles into humiliation. Unfortunately, it's leaning closer towards childish behaviors including outright ignoring and pouting. 

Hisana's likely laughing wherever she is, upset she can only watch the unfolding game. It's a thought which kicks his healing ego back into purple. 

“I know how to have fun,” he mumbles. “I have fun. Do you realize that? I've had fun before.” 

Renji snickers and places another sticker directly over his eyebrow. 

“I haven't done this in a long time. I'll be personally thanking the Shinigami Women's Association for this.”

“Is this how come we weren't invited to the baby shower? Were you playing with decorations before the party even began or is it truly because people believe I’m not fun?” 

“Nanao has such a tight grip on everything.” His tongue pokes from between his lips. Placing the sticker right over his nose takes careful concentration and technique. “I got it!”

Byakuya pushes his arm away before he can try another. “What is the reason behind these stickers? What depraved store sells these?”

“Rangiku says people play games with these. You pin the sperm on the egg. Do you know what makes the party ones special, though?”

“I'm frightened to ask.”

“I drew our faces on them.”

“You're a disgusting heathen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in August? I definitely do not love this piece, but have gotten past the hating.


End file.
